Connected Hearts
by LuceDiLucia
Summary: Sora is a normal twenty-two year old, or not. You see he has a heart condition, and also another inhabitant inside of his heart. How will he deal with that, work, and his new love life? RikuxSora side-Akuroku and TerraxVen. T now, maybe M later
1. Sora: Crazy Day

**A:** Hello to everyone! Welcome to my brand new fanfiction Giving you both the old pairing of SoraxRiku and AxelxRoxas, then the brand new pairing of TerraxVentus! :D whoot whoot!

If you don't know much about Terra and Ventus, I tried to keep their character….. so….. yeah.. but you don't see much of them in this chapter so!  
>Anyway, this is my first try at first person, so please don't hate :D<p>

Alright! DISCLAIMER!  
>No, I do not own any of the people in this fic….. I wish I did….but I don't…. ON TO THE STORY!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>  
><strong>Sora <strong>

Hey, the name's Sora and today was definitely starting out to be the weirdest day of my entire life. I don't think anyone would believe exactly what I just discovered, but that's the way it is.

Well, let me explain, I have another person inside of my heart. No, not like 'lover'- even though I have a crush on a particular Adonis, but that's a little off topic- I mean, like a completely other person's heart inside of mine. Ok, I know what you're thinking. "Don't you mean you have another person's heart- like a transplant? If not you are crazy…." And the answer to both of those is no. I did not have a transplant, and no I am not crazy. It wasn't always like this though, I was actually normal once- well, not exactly normal, but closer then I am now. But that's not the only thing.

I am now in bed with a man I have never talked to. I've seen him, but I don't know who he is...scratch that... I know his name is Terra. He a friend of the person inside me, and they are very close, that's the extent of my knowledge. Luckily I'm completely clothed, but it's still a little weird. There is only one person I want to be in bed with, and this man is NOT him. Maybe I should explain exactly what happened, and how I know about the person inside of my heart. It started this morning, oh yeah, on the morning of my stupid check up.

8*8*8*8*8*8*8

"You seem to be doing much better, have you been taking your medication regularly?" the doctor asked me while I put my shirt back on. I hated getting these check ups. My heart has been weak since I was little, I don't know exactly what it is, but I have to take meds, and will for the rest of my life. I'll deal.

"Yeah I have." I said, while trying to 'organize' my unruly, spiked, chestnut hair. "Remember? Take them or die." I joked. I know they have to ask me due to policy, but I always make a joke back, it helps me deal with doctors. I don't particularly dislike doctors, but after seeing them once a week for... To many years to count, you kind of feel sick of them.

The doctor laughed. "Always the jokester. Well, you're still doing great. Remember to keep up with your journal along with the medication, ok?" he reminded me as he straightened up his desk.

"Yes sir!" I replied, faking an 'at attention' pose. He just shook his head and let me go. I hated the journal thing. Supposedly, by writing my feelings in this journal I would be able to keep my heart rate down when I got to 'excited'. Hey, I'm a freaking happy-go-lucky twenty-two year old. I'm at my prime! Too bad though, the moment I get to into it, BAM! Dead! Not really, but that's basically it. I'm never going to be able to have sex!

Just as I was thinking that, I laid my eyes on the man who I wish I could be together with. Riku Thompson, otherwise known as, "the silver haired beauty in room 202" by the nurses. He was definitely that. The way the sun from the window reflected off of his silver hair and tanned skin made anyway want to stop and stare. And man was he toned! He had to work out at least once a week, but that's not what caught my attention, it was his amazing orbs. His aqua colored eyes seemed to contain so much knowledge, and whenever he looked at me, I felt as if he was reading my very soul, but maybe that's just me. So why is this Adonis in the hospital?

He got a concussion and broke his leg by tripping on the stairs. I couldn't believe my ears when he told me. Riku always lies to the nurses about it just to get a reaction from them. The most famous one was. "I was bitten by a shark." I can't believe those women bought such a thing. Well apparently he said he couldn't lie to me and told me the truth. Oh you would not believe how happy I was when he said that. Best journal entry ever.

Anyway back to me walking. I noticed Riku still in his hospital room, calmly reading a magazine. I debated whether to actually stop by his room and say hi, or to walk on, when he noticed me and waved at me to come on in. I waltzed into his room and smiled. "Hey there Riku." I said letting my happiness shine through my ocean blue eyes.

They seemed to have had an effect and he blushed slightly, you almost couldn't even see it, but I caught it for a slit second. "Hey Sora, how was your check up?" he said closing his magazine and laying it down.

I dramatically placed my hand on my forehead. "Oh, it was dreadful!" I said and gave him a goofy smile. God, I hope I didn't look like an idiot.

He laughed at my joke, thank god. "Nice, well at least you aren't confined to a bed." he signaled down at his broken leg. "I might just forget how to walk." he smiled. Oh, he was so beautiful.

"Well, when you can get out of this hell hole, I'll help you remember." I hope that didn't sound weird. I am not quite sure whether Riku was actually gay or not, but with the things he tells me and the smiles he sends me, I think I might have a chance.

He leaned back to rest his head. "That would be awesome." I stared at him for awhile before lifting my head after I heard someone enter the hospital. It was Terra.

"Riku, Terra's here again." I stated. Terra is just about as famous as Riku around this hospital. He was in his late twenties, very tall and muscular, with brown hair that framed his face and spiked at the top, but he wasn't just famous for just his looks. He used to be a patient in the hospital after suffering major injuries in a car crash and with him arrived a blonde boy who was in the car with him; unfortunately Terra was the only one to be completely healed. Ven, Terra's blonde 'friend', was cured physically, but he was left into a coma, and has been in it for over four months. Terra blames himself for Ven's state- due to the fact that he was driving the car- and does not fail to visit him every day. Most of the time all Terra does is sit by his side and hold his hand to tell the blonde about his day. "I really admire Terra, to be able to come in here every day just on hope... It gives me a nice feeling." I said while looking at Terra.

"Oh, I see how it is; forget all about me why don't ya?" Riku joked. I blushed at the comment. What does that mean? Was Riku jealous of Terra? Or was he just trying to joke with me?

I tried to come back with a witty response. "As if I could forget the silver haired beauty in room 202!" I hoped that was witty enough, I pulled the fan girl nurse quote.

"Good, because I know I'll never forget the adorable angel who keeps me company in my poor, unhealthy state." he smirked.

I blushed. If he didn't stop saying things like that I would jump him now and... Oh wait. I can't. That would over-stimulate my heart. Bam! Dead! I opened my mouth to try and recover from his overly zealous compliment, but couldn't really say anything back. Damn him for staring at me with those amazing orbs.

"Well, well, well, aren't we a little more compliant today?" Riku chuckled, his deep voice running through my body, causing me to stutter.

"Shh-hut-t u-up!" I turned away from him. A little mad at him for the comment, but mostly at me for letting him see my more... Innocent side. I guess that is what you would call it. Suddenly my phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket and checked the number. Man, it was work. "I umm have to take this." I said, Turing back to Riku who nodded in understanding.

I walked outside of the hospital, seeing as they didn't allow cell phones inside, and answered my phone. "Hello?"

"Hey there amigo!" the voice of his co-worker, Demyx, come from the phone.

"What's up? Trouble at work?" I worked for the Twilight Times as a small writer, along with Demyx. I had just finished school, so I wasn't really expecting a big job any way. It was actually fun, even though there were a lot of sleepless nights and longs days, the people there are awesome.

"Nah, not really, just letting you know that the one article about the small animal shelter is going to be looked over tomorrow. You have that done right?" The dirty blonde asked hopefully.

Crap. "No, actually I only have half of it done. I'll go home and work on it now, so don't worry, alright?" I tried to reassure, but I probably will end up having another long night.

"Alright Sora, but don't push yourself! Oh! Gotta go! See ya tomorrow!" with that he hung up.

I sighed. I really wanted to stay and talk a little more with Riku, but when I looked at my clock and noticed it was five o'clock, I thought maybe that's a bad idea. I walked back into the hospital and knocked on Riku's door. "Hey Riku, I gotta go, work is calling."

The silverette shifted his gaze and smiled at Sora. "That's alright, I figured that. Go have fun." Sometimes I hate it when he jokes like that, but maybe I'm a sucker for them.

"Ohhh yeah... Sooo much fun." I rolled my eyes, dreading the article I had to write. It's not like I don't like adorable animals, no, I just hate the fact that I had to write about it. Why am I a journalist? I don't really know... "Anyway, see ya later." I waved goodbye to my dream partner, and exited the hospital.

As I drove home, I made sure to check the time; 6:30. I groaned. It's going to take me at least three hours to write it, an hour to edit, the about another hour for someone else to edit it. "Well, then it'll be done by 11:30. That's actually not that bad. Although my eyes will probably be in pain after staring at a computer screen for four hours."

I grudgingly made my way into my apartment on the fourth floor and immediately got out my laptop to start typing. After about half an hour, the clicking the keys were making was driving a little up the wall, I needed some other noise. I slowly stretched and cracked my neck before making my way to my stereo and plugging my iPod into it.

I scrolled through my playlist, trying to find and appropriate tune. "No... No... To slow, to sad, to angst... I never noticed how much depressing music I have... Oh! Here we go." I choose a song by Panic at the Disco before returning back to my unexciting article. As I clicked away, my eyes began to droop closed, and I continued to shake my head to stop the sleep from over taking me. I groaned after about an hour, and decided that I needed some coffee.

"Coffee, coffee..." I mumble to myself while searching through the cabinets for my addiction. Without coffee I don't think I'd ever survive my job. I smiled as I finally found the bag of deliciousness, and quickly set up the coffee machine. I hummed along to the music still playing in the background while waiting for the coffee to be ready.

_Hello?_

I blinked. What was that sound? It sounded like someone calling out. I looked around, thinking that maybe someone had sneaked in... But why would they make any noise? I noticed that I was the only breathing thing around, so I just shrugged and went to get a cup of my now-ready coffee. I sat back down and began typing again, determined to get his lame article done.

_Where is this?_

I glanced around. There was that voice again. I sighed and closed my eyes, deciding to ignore the voice, seeing as if I got to scared my heart would start beating faster, and we all know what that means. Bam! Dead! It was probably a hallucination from lack of sleep, and I was going to treat it as such.

_Who are you?_

Ignore... Ignore... Concentrate on fluffy kittens, and poor puppies...

_How did I get here?_

Come on Sora! Concentrate! Ignore...ignore... Ignore. Just send the article to your proof reader and just go to bed. The moment you get some rest it'll be gone.

_I'm scared..._

I quickly sent the article and immediately got ready for bed. I slipped on my loose pajama pants and large t-shirt before cuddling beneath the blankets on my bed. I glanced over at my nightstand and saw my journal. I wondered whether I should actually write and entry, when I heard it again.

_Let me out... I'm scared..._

With that I left my journal and pulled the blankets over my head, in hope that it would block out the voice. It wasn't until about a half an hour later that I actually was able to fall asleep.

8*8*8*8*8*8

I groaned as I felt a familiar light shining through my window. I hated being woken up like this, but when you have a nine to five job... You have to actually get up early. I rolled over to reach for my clock. What I expected was a piece of cheap plastic, not a warm body. My eyes sprang open.

There was a live person just sleeping in my bed. I picked up the covers in a panic, and sighed in relief as I noticed my clothes were still on me, but I also noticed the man's arms around me. Yep, it was definitely a man. No boobs here.

I bit my lip, too scared to actually look up at the face of the stranger, but I had to eventually. I slowly lifted my head up, and the face I saw only surprised me more.

"Terra?"

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>: OH NO! HOW IN THE HELL DID TERRA GET HERE? Do you want to know? XD lol

Alright, so I don't know whether to write about what happened that night, or to see what Sora's going to do when Terra wakes up…..

So if you review, please leave a suggestion of which you want more!:D love you all readers!


	2. Ventus: I sware I'm not crazy!

**A:** OMG! NEXT CHAPPY! I'm so excited right now since you get to know what happened to our little Sora :D teehee! This chapter is also a lot longer than the previous chapter, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: no I do not own all these sex and cute characters! DAMN YOU! XD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>  
><strong>Ventus<strong>

_What's going on?_

_Where am I?_

I can hear, but I can't see. I can feel, but I can't move. I don't know what's going on. There is only darkness. I don't know how much time I've spent in this darkness, but only until now could I hear the sound of a continuous machine. Beep-beep-beep. It sounds like a steady heart beat.

"... And that's when Aqua started outsmarting the guy. It was really funny." I heard a masculine voice chuckle. It sounded as if he was telling a story, but I only started hearing it at the end. There was a pause before he spoke again. "Ven? Come on respond... I miss you..."

Terra? I'm sure that's his voice, but where is he? I try to open my eyes, but they don't budge. _Terra!_ I try to call, but nothing comes out. My mouth won't even open to allow my vocals to reach out to him.

"Ven, I'm sorry." I feel him grab a hold of my hand. I try to squeeze his hand, but my body won't move. "It's my fault if I had been paying attention... This wouldn't have happened."

His fault? What was his fault? I remember being in the car with Terra, driving to our usual place, and then... I... It...It all happened so fast. The light turned red, he stopped, then he looked over and talked to me, right before the other car swerved into our lane after speeding through the light... The last thing I saw was Terra's face turned toward me. The last thing I heard was a crash then Terra's scream. The last thing I felt were his hands trying to grab mine, but that couldn't stop the damage that the crash had done on us.

But that wasn't his fault! _It's not your fault!_ I struggled to scream, but again silence. I wanted to reassure Terra, to let him know it's ok, but my body wouldn't let me.

"Sir, visiting hours are over." who was that? It sounded like a woman's voice. And what was that about visiting hours?

"Can't I stay with him a little longer?" I felt Terra squeeze my hand tighter. _Please don't go_

"You ask every time, but the answer is still no, Sorry Sir." I heard Terra sigh as the woman apologized again. She left the room and I felt Terra's warm hand move from my limp hand to my forehead.

"I'll be back tomorrow, ok? I'm sorry Ven. I'll continue to come until you wake up." I suddenly realize it. I'm in a hospital, my body is damaged, and I cannot move it. Terra placed a small kiss on my forehead, then he left.

I tried to stop him, but no matter what I tried I couldn't move. If my body would allow me to cry, I would. _Terra, come back, please._ I felt my heart constrict. _Someone help... Please..._

Suddenly I see a light, and a voice radiated off of it. I reach for it, and I feel warmth washing through my body, giving me hope that maybe I could get out of here.

_Hello?_ I ask, but the voice does not respond. I become desperate for answers.

_Who are you? Where is this?_ But still the voice does not call back to me.

_I'm scared, let me out._ I plea, tears began sliding down my cheek. So lonely. I need Terra; I need to go back to him.

As I close my eyes, the light engulfs me, and then nothing. Everything went white, a flash and suddenly I open my eyes to an unfamiliar room. It was extremely messy, but I didn't worry about that much, I just wanted to know where I was since it definitely didn't look like a hospital room.

"From a hospital room to an unknown bed room, huh?" as I spoke; I stopped. This isn't my voice. I looked down. This isn't my body either. I frantically ran around the new house to find a mirror. I quickly found one in the bathroom and my eyes widened at what I saw.

I was not in my body. This spiky chestnut hair, this slightly tan skin, these weren't mine. I placed my fingertips on the strange face, hoping it wasn't real, but I felt the slight caress.

"I need to get to Terra." I whispered. I don't understand what's going on, but that was the only clear thought in my mind. I need Terra.

I ran back into the stranger's bed room, looking for something other than pajamas to wear. I quickly found a pair of jeans and a loose T-shirt. It didn't bother me to change the shirt, but I paused before changing the pants. I seriously hope this guy was wearing boxers. I sighed in relief as I felt another garment under the pajama pants. I replaced the pajamas with jeans. I looked around for shoes, and keys if this person had them. I found shoes, and a set of keys hanging next to the door. I also noticed some money on the counter, and since I had no idea where I am...I may need it. I placed the money in my pocket, slipped on the tennis shoes and grabbed the keys before running out.

I looked around once I exited the apartment building. I sighed in relief. I was still in Twilight City, so I could get to Terra's, but I didn't know _where_ in Twilight City I was. I looked around to get the street name before I walked out to the street and quickly called a cab. I needed that in case I had to come back.

As I entered the cab I told the driver Terra's address, and waited patiently. I hope the money I grabbed was enough to cover the fee. "Umm, sir?" I really needed to know something. "Do you know the time?"

"It's two in the morning sir." the man replied groggily.

Two in the morning? Seriously? "Umm thanks" I can't believe it's so late. I really pray that Terra's awake enough to talk, or open his door for that matter. I really need to see him, and let him know it's ok... And ask him why this happened.

"Sir?" I looked up at the driver and noticed we were parked. "We are here."

"Oh I'm sorry, here." I said handing what I owed him. "Keep the change." I added as I exited the car. I wasn't really worried about change right now, and I didn't particularly care either.

I didn't pay attention to the taxi as it drove away. I just ran straight into Terra's apartment building, but I froze as I reached the door. What was I going to say to him? Here I am standing at his doorstep in another person's body! He would probably freak out and think I'm crazy... Or the person whose body I'm in is crazy... Oh hell. I'll go for it anyway.

I nervously knocked on the door, quite loudly may I add. I didn't mean to, but I guess since I was so tense... I just, kind of... Knocked too hard without thinking.

At first I heard nothing. No footsteps, no voice, nothing. I turned a foot to walk away, saddened by failure when a light suddenly turned on and flashed through the bottom of the door. I wanted to run, hide, anything, but I was frozen put. I had to do this no matter how scared I was. I resigned to my fate as the door opened.

"I swear to god, Axel if that's you I'm goi-" Terra stopped his threat when he noticed it wasn't the annoying red head at his door, but me, his frie- well a complete stranger right now. Since he wasn't expected to be woken up so suddenly all he wore was a pair of sweat pants, showing off his tan and muscled chest. Although I was too nervous to even think of checking him out. Thank god too. It doesn't really know that I think of him as more than a friend. "Umm... Hello?" he said after lifting an eyebrow.

I opened my mouth to talk, but I didn't know what to say. I hadn't really planed this out. I just let my feelings guide me. Guess that was a mistake. "Hi." was the only thing that could come out of my mouth. I looked down at the ground. I can't believe I just woke Terra up in the middle of the night and showed at as some stranger.

"Yeah... Umm... Wait, I know you." Terra said in realization. Oh god! Maybe he recognized me! Under this body he could see it's me. "You're... Sora! That's right! I ran into you at the hospital once. You were visiting Riku." Dejected.

"uh...yeah.." I decided to play along for now; I shouldn't just thrust reality onto him, no matter how much I wanted to. And I was kind of glad that he actually recognized this person, so I wasn't some random guy off the street. "Can I come in? I wanna... Ask you something." yeah, that was vague enough to convince him.

"Sure, come on in." he said confused, but I was thankful that his good nature couldn't turn me away. I cautiously walked into Terra's apartment, pretending that I had never been there before, and didn't recognize anything. Even though I knew it like the back of my hand. "So what's up? What did you need to ask me?"

"Well... This is uhhh... Jeez." I looked down at the floor ignoring my friend who was grabbing a cup of water. Maybe I should try and make reality subtle. "Do you believe in strange occurrences?" Alright! Good start!

The brunette blinked at me after taking a drink. "I guess it depends." Ok, that was a step in the right direction. "I kinda believe in miracles... Since I guess I'm waiting for one." he said with a solemn look. What kind of miracle is he waiting for? Did it have to do with me?

I bit my lip. "So, if I said something happened that was close to a...umm...miracle?" Alright, it's all or nothing now. I can do this!

Terra cocked his head to the side while closing his arms. He was eyeing me suspiciously, but was curious. "Like what?"

Here I go. With shaky steps, I approached Terra until I was right in front of him. I let out a nervous breath and looked up at him. "It's me Terra, it's Ventus"

His face froze. It contorted from confused, to angry, to upset, and other emotions that I couldn't even figure out. He stared down at the eyes of an unknown- yet completely familiar- person. He looked like he was about to call me crazy, but he just closed his eyes and turned away.

"Please, just leave." He sounded so hurt. Maybe he thought I was joking with him, playing with his emotions.

"Terra, please believe me." I tried, I don't know what I would do if my own best friend didn't believe me.

Terra placed his head in his hands. "Please! Just go!" he yelled, but I refused to leave until I showed him I was ok and alive! Well, close enough to that.

"No!" I screamed back which forced to turn around and look back at me. "I'm not leaving! It's me Terra! I can prove it!" I continued, tears almost about to fall from my eyes. "You have a scar on the bottom of your foot!" I blurted out. It sounded kind of stalkerish from Sora's mouth, but I knew this would help him believe him. He just blinked and stayed quiet. "It happened when you were fourteen and I was twelve." my voice became a little softer when recalling the incident. "We were walking home and you wanted to check out the bookstore, and I'm not really fond of all the quiet in bookstores so I sat outside. And... Vanitas was there and he tried to get me to go with him, and I told him 'Hell no!', but he had a knife, and I was scared." I looked down at the floor trying to calm myself, this memory was not pleasant. "So he took me into an alleyway... And touched me... But he couldn't get too far because you came to help me, and when you tried to kick him he sliced at your foot." I glanced back up at Terra who was staring at me, angry at remembering that time, but there was another emotion in his eyes that I could not translate. "I'm glad you were there to help me."

Suddenly two arms were wrapped around me, and I blinked. "Terra?"

I only heard him whisper one thing. "Ventus, Ventus, Ven..." he kept repeating my name as if I was going to disappear again. I hugged him back just as tight to reassure that I was here.

"Terra." I silently sobbed. God, I'm so happy right now. He believed me. I pulled away and wiped some of the tears away. "Well... This is a strange umm moment." I said with a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

He laughed lightly. "Yeah... Sure is..." he gently placed his hand on my cheek, which caused he to blush. He had never really been this touchy-feely before. Well he was, but it was only once in a while. "I'm just happy you're alive..."

I placed my own hand over his. "Yeah, me too, but this body isn't mine..." I looked down, then back up at Terra with a cheeky grin.

"Yeah... That is a problem, although how to fix it... I'm not quite sure." He was worried, and I could tell. It's not like I could keep Sora's body... That's just wrong.

I sighed. "I was hoping you could help, but I guess not."

Terra rolled his eyes then ruffled my hair, like he used to. Just that little gesture could reassure me after anything. "You needed someone to help you get through this, and here I am, even if I don't have the solution."

"I guess that's true." I smiled up at him, but then he yawned. "Oh... Sorry. You're tiered aren't you? I mean, I woke you up in the middle of the night and stuff..." I said, backing away to leave, but he grabbed me by the wrist.

"Yeah, but I don't want you to go. I just got you back." I blushed slightly. That sentence almost sounded like the way lovers would talk. Oh man, I was letting my mind wonder again. I was his best friend and he was happy to see me, that's it.

I shook my head. "I would, but I gotta get Sora back to his house..." this wasn't my body and I had to put it back where I found it in case he came back.

The brunette frowned. "Yeah you're right." he let go of my wrist. "I'll drive you home." he stated while grabbing a jacket, shoes, and his keys.

"No, you have work tomorrow." I said, trying to get him to stay home. I wasn't about to jeopardize his job.

"Fuck work, you're more important." he smiled and escorted me out the door. Ok, my face was definitely super red after that. He was treating me as his number one priority. That set off fireworks in my heart, but it also hurt slightly. This made me get my hopes up, and I hated being let down.

As we got into his car, I tried to pay attention to where we were going so that I could give Terra directions, and we wouldn't get lost. When we arrived at the apartment building, my best friend also insisted on walking me to the apartment door, in case this wasn't the right building. I let out a sigh of relief when the door clicked and opened after I unlocked it. I'm glad my memory wasn't failing me. I turned back to Terra and bit my lip. "Well... Guess... Uhh this is it..." I mumbled.

"Yeah." he scratched the back of his head. "I should go..." he turned to leave, but this time _I_ grabbed _his_ arm. He looked back at me curiously.

"I... Umm don't want to be alone." that was the truth. After being in that darkness for so long, I didn't want to go back. It was horrible, worse than my worst nightmare.

Terra smiled warmly and walked into the apartment with me. "Alright, I'll stay." he gave me a small hug.

I hugged back, then pulled away to shut the door. I thought for a second then remembered something. "Uhhh... Can you wait here for a sec?" I asked

He lifted and eyebrow, but shrugged. "Sure."

I ran up the stairs to the bed room and looked around for the PJ's I had changed out of. Again, I don't know what time of person Sora was, but if I woke if with different clothes on then what I fell asleep in, I would be freaked out. I don't really know if Sora will come back or not, but I wasn't going to risk it. I quickly changed back and looked for some paper. I needed to leave this guy a note

On the desk I noticed a journal. I picked it up and noticed it was almost like a diary. Little girly, but hey I don't judge. It was probably something he would look at when he got up, which is good. I skipped all the entries, not wanting to read his personal thoughts, and opened up to the first blank page. I checked around for a pen and saw one on the desk. I grabbed and started scribbling what I needed to say.

When I was done, I set the journal back where I found it and ran back down the stairs to Terra, who was curiously looking around the apartment. "Alright, all good."

The brunette put his attention back on me and smiled. "Took you long enough."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, come one, I'm tiered." I motioned him to follow me upstairs to the bed room, were I flopped right down on the bed.

Terra hesitated. "I think it would be better if I slept on the couch.." he was about to leave until I yelled.

"Wait!" The brunette blinked in surprised as he turned back around. "I don't want to be alone..." yeah, I was afraid. So sue me.

"Alright." he gave me reassuring look as he climbed onto the bed and snuggled in with his arms around me. "I'll stay."

I breathed out a sigh of relief and with that I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>A:<strong> Oh no! How are they going to deal with this? WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN! XD GAHHH!

Anywho remember to favorite, alert, review, whatever you feel! Here's a cookie for you all! (::)


	3. Sora: Is this for real?

**A:** Uggghhhh... I haven't updated this story! DX I'm sorry, I'm just horrible with updating consecutively, but I swear I'll try! :D

Disclaimer: No, I don't own the characters, there, done :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<br>Sora **

Ok, so normally when you find someone who's practically a stranger sleeping in your bed next to you, you'd probably freak out, right? Well, I know I did.

"Terra?" I said before kicking the guy out of my bed, which instantly woke him up. Yay, no I get to ask him about the fact he's in my house!

"Wha?" He mumbled before looking up at me, and I happened to have a very pissed off look on my face at the time. "Sora?"

"Yeah, it's Sora! Who else would it be?" I hissed. "Why are you in my house? And more importantly in my bed?" I pointed out, getting a little angrier.

"Well, uuhhh... about that..." He scratched the back of his head, and looked everywhere but me, which in turn caused my anger to increase. "You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you..."

"What?" I twitched slightly and stood up to look down at him. "You expect me to just let you do this without an explanation? What are you a stalker?" I threw out, without even meaning to. That thought kind of scared me.

"What? NO!" He yelled and stood up, causing me to back up a little, since he was way taller then I was, and probably a lot stronger. "I was just..." He started confidently, then paused and sighed. "Look, I know this may sound crazy... but...last night Ventus, my friend in the hospital, came to me in... your body." He finished with a pained look.

I blinked. What did he just say? The guy in a coma at the hospital took over my body and visited him? Was I really supposed to believe that? "Just please leave my house..." I tried to say calmly, but it probably sounded forceful.

Terra just ran his hand through his hair. "Fine, just here." He said simply while picking up the pen from his desk and a small piece of paper. "My number, just in case. See ya Sora." He then just put of his shoes, and left. Just like that.

I had to take a moment to get my head around what just happened. First I hear voices in the dead of the night, then Terra ends up in my bed while I'm sleeping, and then he tells me that my body was taken over by a guy in a coma, who I've never talked to. What the hell? This was just weird! Maybe I'm just crazy, and I'm imagining all of this. Yeah, that's what it is...but, Terra's a real person. I mean, everyone can see him too, and Ventus is real too, so maybe there's something really strange going on?

"Arg!" I scream in frustration, while crumbling up the piece of paper with his number and throwing it into the trash can. "No way! He was just trying to joke with me." I said to myself, before I glanced over at the clock. "No! I'm late for work!" I groan and quickly get dressed, grab my briefcase, my laptop, and of course my journal. I didn't write in it yesterday, so I have to it today. I skip breakfast since I don't have time, and run out the door.

As I drove to work, I thought over what Terra had told me for the second time. I still couldn't get it. I shook my head to get the thoughts out. I didn't need to be thinking about crazy things, right now I needed to focus on work.

Thankfully no one noticed I arrived late as I snuck to my cubicle and sat at my desk, except for one person.

"Hey there, buddy!" I heard from the cubicle to my right. "You're late today! What, stay up late last night?"

"Good morning to you too Demyx." I responded with a small laugh. "Just had an unusual morning..." I admitted, with a smile. Demyx was one of those people who could always cheer you up, and apparently I am too, but I'm not quite sure about that. Anyway, I met Demyx when I was in college, and although I thought he was a strange guy, it was really easy to talk and get along with him. I was really ecstatic when I found out we'd be working for the same newspaper together. So, here we are, working on the 'community' section of the Twilight Times.

"Ohhh, like how unusual?" His questions pulled me away from my thoughts.

"Ummm... You wouldn't believe me if I told you..." Now I felt like Terra from earlier. I shook my head to get rid of that thought.

"You think so?" He said while standing up to lean over the wall separating our cubicle. "I would believe you if you said you saw a flying monkey trying to break in to a car, while eating a sandwich!" He grinned.

I blinked then laughed. Only he would have such strange logic. "Well, it wasn't that crazy but... it was pretty close." I said while getting closer to him so no one else could hear. "Well, this morning I woke up and there was a guy named Terra in my bed, and I barely know him. I think we've only talked once. Anyway, I asked him for an explanation, and he said that his best friend that is in a coma right now took over my body and visited him!"

Demyx blinked. "For real? That is pretty whacky!" He agreed with a nod. "Well then, if something weird happens again then you might need to talk to this 'Terra' guy."

His reasoning seemed pretty logical, which wasn't often, but still I think it could help. "Alright, thanks for the advice Dem—" I was suddenly cut off.

"HIKARI, AND LIDDLE!" I know that voice...It's our boss Zexion. We are in trouble now. "Please refrain from talking about your personal life at work!"

"Yes sir." We said in unison and immediately went to our computer screens to get back to work. Zexion was only a year older then both me and Demyx, so that makes him twenty three. Although he looks small and kind of to himself, he can kill with his glares and he can out-smart anyone in any of the departments. I never understood why he didn't take the job to be in charge of the main story department, he was capable enough, but he just said he couldn't. I'm still baffled by it.

"Don't you think he looks adorable when he yells?" I hear Demyx say from the other cubicle. I just rolled my eyes. He has had a crush on Zexion since he became head of the department. Just to be clear, Deymx and I joined the company last year, while Zexion's been our boss since six months ago. The blue haired man has been working here longer then us though. He got a promotion and here he is, bossing us around with his cold glare. Anyway, Demyx is a whipped puppy when it comes to the other.

"Sure Dem, whatever you say." I answered with a laugh while I begin to work. Although on the outside it may seem like I'm doing my job and paying attention, but I'm still thinking about this morning. I was tempted to look up stories with similar events, but I decided not to, since I really should get back to work.

The day went by pretty slow after that, just as usual. I did my work, had a short lunch break, and then went back to working. Demyx worked, and sung to himself while he did, then had a short lunch were he harassed Zexion, then went back to work like me. Just as usual. Although today after all the work was done, Demyx asked me if I wanted to go drinking, too bad that because of my heart I can't. I told him before that I have a heart condition, but he always forgets. I don't get mad at him, since he just a forgetful person. Then after that he went and asked Zexion, who to my surprise, said yes. That man just changes every time I see him.

So I drove home, and sat down to relax on the couch after I kicked off my shoes. I don't know, but I'm a lot more tired than I would usually be after work. It's probably the instant from this morning. Just thinking about it made me sigh; I just couldn't get it out of my head! I decided to take a shower and cool my head, and I kind of needed one since I didn't take one last night or this morning.

As I placed myself under the running water, I felt all the tension from today leave my body and good down the drain. Not to mention, now I smell amazing flowers. Yes, I use flower scented body wash. Don't judge. I quickly dried myself off and got dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a tank top before I went back to the living room to watch some T.V. Nothing good was one, and I mean _nothing_. So I just put on a channel that was playing some kind of romance movie, and leaned my head back on the couch. When I lifted my feet to get more comfortable, I accidentally kicked over my briefcase, and all my stuff came spilling out. "For real?" I rolled my eyes at my own clumsiness, then leaned down to pick up all the papers that fell. When I finally got most of them, I noticed my journal sticking out, and I realized that I hadn't written in it today. "I need to do that, since I have to see the doctor again tomorrow, and he'll want to read it..." I groaned, picking the journal up and a pen, and getting comfortable without kicking my briefcase over.

I flipped through until I got to a new page. I paused for a second, there was a page that was filled with hand writing that wasn't mine. I flipped back, and gasped when I saw who wrote it: It was Ventus.

_Ummm... Dear Sora? (I just learned your name today, so that's how I know it)_

_My name's Ventus, I don't know if you know me, but I thought I should introduce myself. I know you are probably confused now and I am too. I was scared when I woke up in your body, since that's not technically normal. Anyway, I don't quite know how this works, or how it can be fixed, but I'll probably be around for a while, I just have this feeling. I'm sorry for taking your body... I wanted to give it back as soon as I woke up, but I didn't know how, the only person I knew who would probably believe me was Terra. So I went to go visit him, and he did believe me. You have no idea how happy I was.  
>Also, it was my fault that he was there when you woke up. I was scared and didn't want to be alone, so I made him stay with me. So don't be angry at him, be angry at me. I hope we can get along and fix this soon. I'm very sorry for everything that you're going through, but just know that I'm here. You can probably write back in this, so I can read it when I come back. That is, if I come back. Well, good night.<em>

_Ventus_

I just stared down at what the other wrote. So maybe it was true. Maybe Terra wasn't crazy, maybe I wasn't crazy. Could this type of thing really happen? Could it? I quickly wrote a reply to him. I mean, it couldn't hurt; maybe we might be able to figure this out together. After I was done, I went upstairs to go to bed and set my journal on the night stand in plain view, so that if Ventus came back he could read it. Then I faded off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>A:<strong> Sora is now aware of what's going on! :D yay! And some DemyxXZexion :D Whoot! I know this chapter isn't as long as the last one, but I think I ended it at a good point! Well, I'm off to write the next chapter, since now I know what I'm doing! Lol, you didn't read that... Alright, next chapter time!

Oh, btw- Hikari and Liddle are Sora's and Demyx's last names. Sora Hikari, and Demyx Liddle.


	4. Sora: It keeps getting even more weird

**A:** NEXT CHAPPY! God! I'm sorry to all of those who watch this fic, because I meant to write this chapter earlier, but school work has just been crashing down on me! :(

As always... **Disclaimer**: Me no own the characters!

ENJOY! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<br>Sora**

So this morning when I woke, I almost expected Terra to show up again, seeing as that's what happened last time, but there was no other body in my bed when my alarm startled me awake. I stretched as I reached over to turn that annoying machine off. The world would be better off without alarm clocks in my opinion; those machines are definitely invented and made by evil people, who just love to torture others.

Anyway, back to the fact that nothing unusual seemed to go on last night. The normality was strange, which confused me. I picked up my journal to see if maybe Ventus had written back, but it turns out he didn't. Maybe it was only a once in a life time occurrence? But Ventus had said that he had a feeling he could come out again...Maybe it only happens sometimes? I sighed. There's no one I could figure this out on my own.

Then I suddenly remembered I had to visit my doctor again today and if he saw Ventus' entry and my reply he might think I'm having delusions on top of a failing heart. I slapped my forehead lightly, could I ever catch a break? I decided it would be best if I just tore the page out of my journal, and kept it at home, so my doctor wouldn't read it. I also just realized that I now have no entry for the day before. I decided to just BS it and write that a crazy stalker snuck into my apartment and freaking me out and I beat him with a vase, or something. It wasn't too far from the truth right?

Alright, once that was done I planned out what I was going to be dressed in today, since not only do I have to look sane to my doctor, but I get to see Riku again. Why was he so captivatingly beautiful? I'll never know. So I have to look good for him, so that maybe he'll fall in love with me.

After about an hour of looking for an outfit, I gave up and decided to just wear my 'oblivion' T-shirt, with a pair of dark jeans and tennis shoes. I wasn't about to spend more than an hour searching for something to wear, then I could be classified as a girl. I definitely don't want that.

Suddenly I heard a strange noise, and realized that it was my tummy growling. "Oh, right, food is important." I laughed a little at myself; I do the silliest things sometimes. Well, now I needed to find myself some food. I walked down to the kitchen to look through the cabinets and the fridge, only to realize that I have basically no food in my house. Great. Maybe I could go out to get something? Oh, and then pick up something for Riku, who's always complaining about hospital food? Yep, this is a great plan.

I grabbed my wallet and my keys, slipped my shoes, and headed out toward a small bake shop to get some food for myself, and some for mister gorgeous too. I walked in there kind of awkwardly, seeing as I never really got anything from this small shop, but since Demyx wouldn't leave me alone about it I thought I should check it out. Another thing was the guy at the counter seemed really intimidating. He had bright, almost fire red hair, forest green eyes, and piercing almost well...everywhere. I'm not usually one to judge a person by their cover, but for this guy it was really hard not to!

Although he was scary, I got up the courage and went up to the counter. "Umm, good morning." I mumbled, trying to be polite, but I probably looked like a puppy with my tail between my legs. I was expecting was for him to be all pissy and look down on me.

What I didn't expect is what actually happened. He turned to me with a bright smile, and laughed. "Well good morning to you too! What can I get for you?" He said like I was one of the most valued customers.

I was so surprised by his greeting and question that I was stunned for a moment. Then I realized he was staring at me. "Oh! Sorry! Um, I'll take uhhh...two of those orange pastries." Those where for me, since I absolutely love oranges. "And...two of the strawberry ones." I had once overheard that Riku's favorite fruit was strawberries, and once he told me I smelled like one. I'm not particularly fond of them, but I think they are pretty good, so I took it as a compliment.

The man grinned at me as he took them out and carefully place them in a small box. "Here ya go! That'll be ten dollars."

I blinked in surprise. I never even heard of pastries being so cheap. "That's it?" I asked curiously, but I regretted it afterward because he'll probably raise the price due to my stupidity.

The man grinned from ear to ear, which kinda creeped me out. "Nah, it's a discount, since you remind me a lot of someone." He answered with a small chuckled. "You look a lot like him."

I looked at him curiously with a lifted eyebrow. That was a really weird thing to say to someone, but I let it slide seeing as I'm getting really good pastries for and awesome price. "Well, thanks." I said with a smile as I handed him the money.

"No problemo." He nodded before I stared to make my way to the door. "Oh, and enjoy those! They were made by a very good pastier!"

I looked back and nodded a 'yes' with a small laugh, before exiting the shop and driving down to the hospital. I was actually pretty early for my appointment, so I signed in and let the nurse know I was here and where she could find me before I made my way to Riku's room.

As usual he was awake and reading a book like it was the only thing that existed in his world right now. I lightly knocked on the door to let him know I was there and to get his attention. He slowly looked up from his book and smiled in my direction. "Well hey there, come on in." He said while closing his book and placing on the desk next to him.

I gladly entered the room and sat down on one of the chairs next to his bed. "I went out to grab breakfast this morning and I thought you could use some actual food."

"God yes! All they feed me here is slime food, or healthy food. It's aggravating really..." He sighed, before looking at the box in my hand. "Soooo, what did you bring me to eat huh? I bet it's delicious since you picked it out for me."

I blushed slightly at the comment, and clear my throat so I could actually get my voice out. "Well, there's this small pastries shop down town, and they are apparently really good." I started while taking the pastries out of the box and giving them to Riku. "I heard you liked strawberries, so I got you two of their strawberry pastries."

Riku started down at the delicious pastries for a moment, and I thought I did something wrong and he was actually allergic to strawberries or something. "Riku?" I asked nervously, hoping that he wouldn't be angry.

"Sora," He mumbled, and I swallowed thickly, waiting for the worst, but it didn't. His hand reached up and...ruffled my hair. "You are amazing, you know that?" He complimented with a grin. "I know of this store. My best friend works there and the pastier there does the most amazing strawberry pastries ever." He looked from the pastries to me. "You know if I didn't have these in my hand, or have a broken leg, I would hug you right now."

Oh jeez, that made my heart start beating like crazy, and my face lit up like a red light at an intersection. "Don't worry! It's ok! You don't have to!" I shook my head frantically, because if this went any further, my heart may not be able to take it...

"Aw, Well, I really did want to hug you, maybe some other time." He shrugged and started to eat his pastries. Man, he was quick to forget that, but he also said 'some other time.' I guess I'm going to have to watch my back if he ever decides to surprise me with a random hug.

Besides that, we really just talked about regular things as we ate breakfast together, like the weather, sports, my job, and all that jazz. I didn't really tell him about my strange incident yesterday, because I myself am still confused about what the hell it was about. Although, Riku could tell that something was on my mind, I didn't want to bother him with it, so I told him I was just stressed about work and not getting enough sleep. He told me not to be so stressed, and if I ever needed to talk, to go to him, and it's those little things he does for me that made me fall in love with him.

Alright, so after that small little pick-me-up for me, I headed to my doctors office since my appointment was in about five minutes. I sat in the small waiting room before my name was called to step into his office.

"Hey There!" I greeted him with a smile, since he probably has a lot of sad days, and I thought I should cheer him up when I visit him. Also I don't want to be mean and just make a horrible impression on the guy who knows how to keep me alive.

"Hello, Sora, doing ok?" He asked while pulling out my file.

"Yeah, I guess so." I answered while sitting down on the usual uncomfortable, plastic covered, chair. "I had a good breakfast this morning." And a gorgeous person to share it with.

"That's always good." He commented before looking from my file to me. "So, it's journal check today and blood sample. Sorry I have to make your day worse." He said with a small sigh.

"S'all good, don't worry about it!" I assured him. Although I hate getting my blood taken, it helps me know whether or not my condition is getting better, worse, or if it's staying the same. I take out my journal and hand it to him. "Here, all yours." I don't usually write anything too personal in it anyway, so it's not like I'm embarrassed to give it to him.

He took it with a small thank you, and started to look over it. I just swayed my feet back and forth out of boredom, until I saw the doctor's face at my last entry. "Sora." I tense up a little since his voice sounds serious. "Is what you wrote in the last entry true?"

Oh crap..."Uh, yeah." I answered, although I didn't sound too sure. "Don't worry I called the police, and I told them I didn't want it to be big or anything, so it was on the down-low." Man, I am a good liar! I really hope it works.

"Well, that's good..." he didn't sound too positive though. "but, this incident should've caused a great strain on your heart. The amount of adrenaline that would be running through your body might have caused you to die, but here you are, perfectly fine, and you didn't record anything about pain."

I blinked in surprise. Now that I think about it...I don't remember my chest hurting at all when Terra showed up in my bed. That surely could've caused some issues...but...it didn't. Ok, now I'm even more confused. "Then...what does that mean?" I asked him with a small voice. "Does it mean I'm better?"

The doctor bit his lip. "I don't know...I'll have to tell you after I examine your blood." He answered honestly. "Let me do that now, but I still won't have the results until tomorrow."

"Don't worry about it, just take my blood now, and let me know." Even though I sounded calm, with my fake smile plastered on my face, on the inside I was panicking. What if I'm cured? What made it happened? Was it all fake to begin with? Was I never sick? What if it has to do with Ventus?

The last question made me stop. As the doctor carefully extracted my blood I thought about the incident with Ventus. Maybe it's because he's inside me that my heart isn't failing...That is a possibility, but I don't know how plausible it is. Then again, another person inside your heart isn't plausible at all.

"There all done!" The doctor said while placing a small patch over my arm. "I'll let you know when I get the results."

I nodded and exited the room. I was still in a state of shock though as I walked the halls of the hospital, I was half tempted to stop by Riku's room, but I just...didn't want to. I practically raced home, and entered my house in a frenzy. I got out the torn page to add what happened today, since I wanted to know what Ventus thought. Although I think it's a bad idea, I really want Ventus to come out tonight and talk it over with Terra. Maybe I can get both of their opinion on it.

I spent the rest of the afternoon writing for work, and doing research. By nightfall I was exhausted, and ready for bed. As I got under the covers, I made sure that the torn page was visible, so Ventus could read it. I just prayed for the best as I shut my eyes, and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>A:<strong> OH JEEZ! Lol, so what do you guys think? Is it really Ventus? Or is he crazy again?  
>oh and for anyone who got the reference to my RikuxSora one-shot, kudos to you awesome people! :D lol.<p>

I hope I won't take too long with chapter five, but idk with all this work...So just be patient with me :D


	5. Ventus: No, not him

**A**: Welll, jeez, haven't updated this story in forever... Would you guys forgive meeee? :D Pleaseeee? I give you good chapter! I promise! :D

Here ya go!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<br>Ventus**

I slowly breathed in and out, shuffling around a bit under the covers, then I shot up immediately. I'm awake... It wasn't just a one time thing... I was right! I knew that feeling was my intuition at work. Looked over at the stand where I was hoping to maybe find a response from Sora, and there it was... a small ripped out page over top of the journal addressing me at the top of it. I hesitantly reached over to pick up the page...

_Well, Uh, Hey there Ventus!_

_So, Uh... This is Sora, and I understand how you feel. I'm pretty terrified right now, but I'm not about to blame you for all this, seeing as I would do the same thing in this type of situation... Anyway! It's going to be ok! I promise! And I promise not to be mad at Terra. You should tell him I'm sorry about kicking him this morning...i was...yeah...guy pops in your room... so, just, yeah, tell him I'm sorry. Also you can go visit him, He might be about to help us in this endeavor, and I'm not about to say no to some extra help. Oh, but it is my bed! No hanky-panky while you're in it, ok? Alright, good luck man, you and me are gonna work together on this and get you back in your body, save and sound._

_You're pal,  
>Sora <em>

_Oh and P. I went to my check up, since I've had a weak heart since I was little, and he said something really weird...He said that my heart may be better again. I think it's because your healthy heart is helping my own be as healthy as yours. I don't know. Maybe you should go ask Terra, but yeah! Just thought you should know about that._

I swear I felt like crying when I read this note. He wasn't angry at me, and he didn't hate me! This is going to be good then. I was also ecstatic when he said that I can have Terra help me! He was the one I trust the most, and without him I wouldn't know how to deal with this, but...I kinda blushed a little when he said "no hanky-panky." How did he know I liked Terra? I pushed that out of my mind as I read the addition at the end. Was that true? Was I really helping him like that? Is it even possible. Now I really need to talk to Terra.

I slowly get up and notice that it is night out at the moment, just like the first time. Maybe I can only come out when Sora's asleep? Although I didn't pop out the other night, it might just completely random then...

I slip on some pants and a shirt that I found, apologizing to Sora under my breath, although he probably can't hear me, I still kinda feel bad. As I go for his shoes, I notice a small sticky note above the rack where he apparently keeps his keys. After I tie the shoes I stand back up to read it.

_These are the car keys. I'm sure you can drive, but if you can't don't take it.  
>If you can, take it to see Terra and do whatever you can<em>

_Sora_

I grin, glad that I don't have to take a cab again! I grab the keys and run down to get in the car so I can go to Terra's. I drove around for a while, because I kinda forgot where Sora lived, but once I saw something I recognized, I instantly made my way to where Terra lived. As I parked close, I noticed the lights were on in his apartment, making me smile. He was still up so I can show him the note.

I quickly ran up the stairs that were so familiar to me and knocked eagerly on the door.

"Coming." I heard from the other side of the door. I smiled up at the brunette as he blinked as he saw me standing in the doorway. "Ventus!" He said with a small laugh. You could definitely tell he was glad to see me, and that just made me brighten up at the thought of life.

"Hey, can I come in?" I looked up at him innocently, trying to be polite, even though I knew that I could just walk in. I felt like making a small joke since I was so happy at the moment.

I'm glad he actually laughed. "Of course you can! Gosh Ven, you may be in Sora's body, but I know you you, so it's ok to act like always."

I waltzed in humming a little. "I know~ Just joking around." I chuckled."Because I got this response from Sora!" I excitedly handed him the letter, wanting him to know how I felt at this moment.

Terra took it without complaint, and read in over, his eyes opening a little in surprise and his grin growing larger and larger by the end. After he was done he quickly picked me up by the waist and spun me around, causing me to scream slightly. "This is awesome! He's going to help us!" He was laughing hysterically as I screamed for him put me down through my own fits of giggles. "Oh jeez, this is amazing." He chuckled as he apologized and let me down.

"I know." I agreed wholeheartedly. "I was scared that we was going to hate me and send me back to the darkness..." I never want to go back there. I do want to go back to my body, but not if I'll never wake up.

"I won't let that happen I promise." The taller man said as he patted my head and handed me back the note. I blushed slightly and touched where he patted. That's something that he used to do all the time to cheer me up, or to get me to smile again. I missed that most of all...and when he did it, it let me know that Terra hasn't changed, and I don't think he will. "Alright, so about what he said at the end, I'm not quite sure." I nodded, wanting to know his friends opinion on the matter. "I'm not quite sure, but I think that your heart actually_ is _helping keep Sora's strong. It seems strange, but this whole occurrence is out of the ordinary anyway." He chuckled. "But I think you both actually need each other in a way. You will heal his heart, and he will wake you up. Seems even to me."

I nodded, understanding exactly what he is saying. "That does sound reasonable, but how do we do it?" I ask curiously. I want to find this out to help both of us, and maybe we can get back to our normal lives. I want to see Sora and tell him thanks with my own voice, not with a pen and a piece of paper.

Terra sighed. "I still have no idea." He answered honestly which caused me to heave a sigh on my own.

The taller man then chuckled at. "We could always ask for someone else's opinion, like say... your brother."

I immediately froze. "Oh no, he would never believe it! Seeing as he's working in labs and science! He never liked fairy tales or miracles...so there's no way he'd believe this!"

The brunette stared at me. "Come on Ven, Roxas would want to do anything to save his brother."

I looked up at him, seeing the honesty in his eyes, I promptly gave in. "I guess you're right...we should talk to him" I haven't seen my brother in a long time, and I'm sure he's bottled himself up in a lab since I was in the crash. Not that I have any proof, but I know my brother, and he always tries to be strong. He would probably use work to keep him distracted from my crash. "Want to go see him tonight?"

"Hmmm, yeah, might as well. I saw Axel today, He says that Roxas has been pretty bad." Axel is my brother's best friend, but I know it's much more then that. Roxas doesn't want to ruin the relationship they have now, and I'm pretty sure Axel said the same thing, even though I know they both like each other.

"Well, we might want to see him too, since we may not be able to see Roxas..." I commented truthfully.

"Yeah, you're right." He patted me on the head before giving me the passenger helmet of a bike. I eyed him curiously. "We're taking a bike today." I blinked in surprise.

"What happened to your car?" I questioned.

"I sold it to get a bike." He grinned. "Remember how I always used to say I wanted a bike? Now I have one." Then his smile faded slightly. "Not to mention I kept the car because... I had to kept reminding myself that it was my fault... and if you were suffering I had to too." I looked up at him with eyes full of sorrow.

"It wasn't your fault Terra, I know it wasn't!" I assured as I reached up to touch his cheek. "I'm fine, I will come back, I'm half way there." I tried to cheer him up, because a depressed Terra will make me sad too.

He placed his hand on top of mine. "Yeah, I know. And that is why the car is gone. I know you'll come back completely, and when you do, we're going to take bike rides together." He still held my hand as he pulled it off of his face. "Now come on, it's about ten o'clock at night. Axel is surly home and awake right now." I nodded as he pulled me outside and helped me up onto his gold and red bike. The colors really did suite him.

As he drove along I debated in my head what I was going to tell my brother. He really is one to be really hard headed and he needed proof to believe something. I need a plan of attack... I can't just walk in and say 'hey bro! It's me!' That would never work with him. Axel may be able to convince him after I tell him the story, but I need something only I would know about him... That would probably be something from when we were little, or in school. I sighed. I'm sure I'll think of something...maybe.

As we pulled into the driveway of Axel and Roxas' apartment, I start to get nervous. "Terra, I don't know, maybe we shouldn't..."

"Ventus," He responded sternly as he parked and pulled me off the bike. "Your brother has the right no know you're ok."

I bit my lip, but nodded. "Yeah, he does..."

I followed him to the door as he knocked. We waited, but didn't hear anything, so Terra knocked again. "Alright, alright I'm coming!" Could be heard from the other side. As the door opened Axel reveals himself in only his boxers. His red spiky hair even more unruly then unusual. "Oh! Hey there Terra, haven't seen you in a while! And who do we have here?" I could see he was looking at me. "You're that guy who came to buy the strawberry and orange pastries! Man! Never thought I'd see you again! Come on in guys." He motioned the two of us to come in and sit on the couch. "So when did you meet this guy Terra?"

"Well, that's uhhh... This is a pretty complicated story." The brunette said as he scratched the back of his head. "This is Sora...Technically who you see is Sora, but... this is Ventus."

"Hey there Axel." I waved with my usual smile, hoping that he would see through Sora's outer shell and see me.

He just blinked at the two of us. "Woah, woah, woah! I'm pretty sure I have Ventus' face memorized, because he looks identical to Roxas. This kid 'Sora' looks like him, but you can't convince me it is him."

"Come on Axel!" Terra glared then rolled his eyes.

I knew that I had to convince the red head if I was going to convince my brother. I have to say something personal then...gosh...I'm going to have to reveal a lot of secrets in this time with Sora. "Fine! I'll convince you. This one time I decided to visit Roxas at college, and I was sitting under a a tree reading. You mistook me for Roxas and wrestled with me. I tried to tell you I wasn't him, but you kept calling me a liar, until he actually showed up and thought you were molesting me...Sooooo, he decked you out." As I finished, I gave him a knowing smile.

Axel just stared at me with his mouth open. "Hey now! I told Ventus and Roxas not to tell anyone!" I could see Terra laughing slightly in the background.

"I didn't! It's me Axel! My heart is resting in Sora!" I was almost screaming. I wanted him to believe me so bad!

"Alright, alright, I believe you!" He placed his hands in front of him to tell me to calm down. "I got it, and I would tell you to convince Roxas, but he's not here. He's been in pretty bad shape since you've been in the hospital." I knew it...

"When will he be back?" I asked hopefully.

"He won't be back until about three in the morning... That's how long he'll stay out to usually."

I heard Terra curse. "Do you mind if we stay until then?"

Axel shrugged. "Yeah, it's fine, but I don't know if he'll want to talk then, he usually goes right to bed." He got up and walked down the hall to open a door. "Here's the guest bed room, but I only have one bed so..." I could see the look on his face. I could tell he knew about the two of us. That smirk is so obvisous.

"That's fine Axel." Terra responded in a normal tone, not giving anything away, but I was worried...

"Terra, what if Sora wakes up here?" I didn't want him to think I was untrustworthy and couldn't take care of his body...

"Write him a note, and I'll give it to him in the morning if it happens." He kissed me lightly on the forehead, and my cheeks became red in an instant as I nodded.

"Alright, I'll do that." I agreed and began to write the note to him.

"Well, It's beddy-bye time for me." Axel said, yawning. "See you lovelies at three, or later in the morning, depending. Nighty-night!" He wished before walking into his bedroom and shutting the door.

As I heard that, I finished up the note and gave it to Terra. "Here you go. Make sure he does read it..."

"I will Ventus, now lets go to sleep." He assured

"Alright."

* * *

><p><strong>A:<strong> MAN! That was a lot right? Roxas is finally in the picture! Along with more of Axel! Hope you guys like! I will have another one up hopefully within this week! Love you all :D


End file.
